In a phase change memory device, data may be stored using a resistance difference generated when a phase change material pattern undergoes a phase transition between amorphous state and crystalline state. When a reset current or a set current flows through a lower electrode, a Joule heat may be produced at the lower electrode to be transferred into the phase change material pattern.